


Something Old

by theshriek



Series: Klane Advent Drabble Challenge 2013 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent drabble challenge day 4: dirt</p>
<p>Kurt looks for his Mother’s brooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old

Kurt sneezed as the dust swirled around him when he opened the wooden trunk. He had been in the attic for over an hour, but he hadn’t been able to find the brooch. It was just a piece of costume jewelry so his Dad had packed it away after his Mom had died, and Kurt had forgotten all about it. He might never have had remembered it except tonight over Christmas dinner, his Dad had talked about how beautiful his Mom looked on the day they got married. He described her dress and then mentioned the brooch.

He hadn’t known she had worn it then, but Kurt had always been fascinated by that brooch. When he was five, he remembered going into his Mom’s bedroom when she was cooking and pulling it out of her jewelry box and pinning it to shirt. He would then hum “Here Comes the Bride” and pretend that he was walking down the aisle to join his handsome groom.

Kurt had opened all the boxes in the trunk except for one. He leaned over and lifted the box out. Inside of it were all kinds of earrings and bracelets. Kurt sifted his fingers through them. There it was! It was a small silver crown with rhinestones in place of diamonds. It still sparkled.

It was the perfect “something old” for him to wear at his wedding. 

He knew for certain now that his mother would be looking down on his wedding and smiling.


End file.
